


The king's bounty hunter

by Staymona55



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: written for tumblr challenge





	The king's bounty hunter

mona-stay

 

the king’s bounty hunter - Dean Winchester

 

Prompt - oh, don’t mention that traitor to us  
Pairing - Dean Winchester x Reader  
Warnings - some angst, maybe strong language, sex suggested but not detailed  
For @lifelovelaughangell123 high school musical supernatural challenge on Tumblr  
Story  
It was new years eve and your best friend Mona had dragged you out to celebrate. After a few drinks, you started to feel more in the party mood. When karaoke started you put your name down along with the song you wanted to sing. You went to the bar getting another drink while waiting for your name to be called. The crowd around you all clapped for the girl who had just murdered a version of Lana Del Ray’s black beauty “you should get up and sing cherry, show them how it’s done” you joked to Mona. You couldn’t help but think was everybody clapping because it was over, personally, you loved that song but not when the stranger sang it.

 

The voice of the DJ broke you out your thoughts “now we’ve had the same song requested by two different people, so maybe if they are up to it we can get a duet. Y/n y/l/n and Dean Winchester fancy singing this next one together” he said now plugging in a second mic. You walked over to the both not really wanting to sing with someone else but you couldn’t help but blush when you saw this Dean Winchester walk to the stage too. He was tall with shady blonde almost brown hair and the most captivating green eyes you’d ever seen. He looked at you smiling, you could have melted into the floor right there. he was gorgeous. 

 

The DJ caught your attention waving you closer “you’ve both picked back in black by acdc, so either you can sing together, I can set it two people or one of you chose a different song” he said holding his hand over the mic so the whole bar didn’t hear you. Dean looked at you, really you hoped he agrees to this duet as you wanted to spend more time with the handsome stranger. “whatever if you wanna sing it with me sweetheart let’s go” he said clearly not backing down on a song change. 

 

You took the mic from the Dj “looks like we’re singing together” you smile at him. The DJ smirks plugging in a second mic “well ladies and gentlemen looks like we have a duet welcome dean and y/n singing back in black” he says as the crowd starts to clap. “your green, your red and white is for both of you” he said low giving dean the mic. Dean walks next to you on the stage, when the intro music starts he begins moving and kind of dancing around the stage even giving a little air guitar too. You couldn’t help but giggle at him going for it, he brought the mic to his lips and soon belated out the first verse of the song. 

 

You looked wide-eyed at him his voice was incredible almost as good as his looks. How isn’t he a famous singer? You thought as you watched him sing and rock away to the song. He was still singing but turned to you, he lifted up his hand waiting for you to take it. His hips were still moving along with his shoulders as continued his performance. When you took his hand the first verse was just ending, looking at the lyrics screen you saw the chorus was in white writing for you both to sing together. You took a breath and joined in with Dean, both of you smiling at each other as you sang in time. You had now gotten into the performance mood too dancing away with Dean. How couldn’t you, he was infectious. 

 

As the chorus ended you seen your green writing show, you took a breath ready as Dean stepped back a little so you could be centre stage. Closing your eyes you listened to the beat, knowing the song inside out, like Dean you didn’t need the lyrics, the one beat you were listening for came and your eyes shot open along with your mouth Yes I’m back in black Back in the back of a Cadillac Number one with a bullet I’m a power pack, you sang letting your inner rock goddess out. 

 

Dean looked at you with surprise, not that he didn’t think you could sing he just didn’t expect you to have a set of pipes to rival Stevie Nicks. He watches as you flicked your hair and swayed your hips to the music, the look of happiness on your face as you sang, waving your arm for him to join you. Dean Winchester had just found the girl dreams. He walked over mirroring your moves waiting for his part to sing. 

 

As the second chorus played you and Dean sang together like it was just the two of you in the room. The sound of cheering made you remember where you were, you blushed from the attention and whistles. You quickly went back to the Dj and handed in your mic, dean right behind you. “you were awesome out there y/n” he said smiling at you. “not so bad yourself Dean” you wink, about to find your friend. Dean grabs your arm as you turn away “hey let me buy you a drink” he asks, you look around seeing your BFF in a deep talk with a guy. You look at "yeah, why not!“ you say following him to the bar.

You and dean were talking about good the song was while he got served, not long after Mona came over with the guy she’d been talking too. "oh my gosh that, you two were incredible” Mona said pointing between you and Dean. “oh y/n this is benny, benny this is my friend y/n and…” she paused waiting for Dean’s name but Benny said it with a big smile, happy and surprised to see his friend. Dean returned his looks and opened his arms for a bro-hug “you know each other” Mona asked, Dean, nodded while Benny told her they were close friends for a while almost like blood brothers. This made Dean chuckle “been a while since we last caught up” Dean said. “still keeping my nose clean brother you don’t have to worry about that” he said, something gave you the feeling there was more to this but you didn’t push it.

 

The four of you spent the rest of the night together, drinking and talking. Dean even got up and sang another song. As he walked back Mona was trying to talk you into coming back to her house for a party with the boys. “look I can’t my boss with have my head if I haven’t left first thing in the morning. He wanted me to work tonight but I said no I’m having a night off and I don’t wanna be driving across States with little to no sleep still half drunk” you say back. “ your boss is a demon” Mona joked, if only she knew the truth about how true her joke was, how your boss isn’t just an actual demon but the king of hell. 

 

Desperate to change the subject you looked at Dean “nice job up there but I really didn’t take you for a right said Fred kinda guy” you laughed. “what can I say the lyrics are just me” he smirked before singing “I’m too sexy for my shirt” you laughed telling him to shut up, but deep down you agreed Dean was definitely too sexy. “so what’s your job?” he asked bringing back your the topic you wanted to avoid. “she’s a bounty hunter for a boss who demands too much from her” your friend told him. You rolled your eyes but agreed with her description of your job. 

 

The countdown began and everyone was out their seats shouting out numbers, you, Mona, Dean, and Benny were no different “3…2…” before you could say one Dean pulled you close for a kiss. Around you, you could hear people shouting and celebrating but you didn’t care you were lost in Dean’s kiss, his lips felt like nothing you’d ever felt before. “happy new year y/n” he said low looking into your eyes. For the second time tonight you had forgotten there were others around until Dean looked at Benny wishing him a happy new year too.  
You looked at Mona blushing about the kiss, for the rest of the night Dean’s arms were always around you whether it was your waist or shoulders, he was always touching you. Not that you minded you enjoyed it, the way he would get close as he danced or his arm over you in a protective manner, little did he know you could probably kick his ass if it came to it. Dean was built-up like a soldier but he didn’t know you could fight like one. With that being said it was still enjoyable to feel that protectiveness from someone for a change. 

 

As 3 am drew closer the bar shut leaving everyone to head home. Mona had invited everyone to hers to carry on the party but you said no, again ready to go home and get some sleep before work. Before you could leave Dean pulled you close to him, bumping your chest against his as you nearly fell. Dean kissed you again this time a lot more passionately than the new years kiss you shared before. A hand on you hip grabbed and pulled you closer to him, whilst his other hand was holding the back of your head like it was made of glass, the contrast between the two was amazing. “wasn’t gonna let you go without a real kiss” he said leaning his head on yours “can I see you again?” he asked still holding you in place, you nodding to stunned from his kiss to speak. You both swapped numbers agreeing to meet up once you were back from this job. The rest of the night and the following week all you could think about was Dean Winchester.

 

***

 

You finally got home from Portland after finding the woman who’d sold her soul to Crowley ten years ago and was now hiding from him and his hellhounds. She was a fighter maybe ex-military or possible hunter if you were to guess. She’d sold her soul to Crowley for power, in the business sense and a tour in the army. From your research on her you found out after her deal she made partner in a major tech company and the year later was the CEO of the corporation until 6 months ago when she went off the grid. Her employees had told you she’d been looking into a lot of stuff on the occult over the last year. You soon found out she had been in touch with hoodoo priest who gave her goofer dust and had found a witch to show her a spell to hid her from Crowley. 

Her downfall no matter what tricks she used she couldn’t hide from you. You found her when she used one of her employee’s credit cards to purchase food at a supermarket. After that, it was easy to find her cabin in the woods and kill her for Crowley. Yes, your BFF knew you tracked down people for Crowley but had no idea you were the Kings hit-woman at times too. The whole week however you had been distracted, thinking about Dean and about his kisses. Your usual dreamless sleep where not filled with images of green eyes, your daydreams filled with the thoughts of his plump soft lips and how they molded with your own.  
You throw your bag down on the sofa before throwing yourself down next to it. 

The drive back had been long and you couldn’t decide if you wanted to shower eat then sleep or just skip right to sleep. In the end, you showered then went to bed thinking you could just have a bigger breakfast tomorrow. You were woken by Mona the next day “get up lazy ass its 1 pm” she joked. You groaned getting out if bed, part of you wished you’d never giving Mona a spare key to your place.“ ugh I didn’t get in till 4 this morning” you moan but quickly forgave her when you saw the breakfast takeout in her hands. “I thought so, your car wasn’t there when I come from my date with Benny” Mona smiled. “so you two official now” you asked happy for her, Benny looked a good guy. “yes, he asked me to be his girlfriend last night” Mona said giddy “what about you have you spoken to Dean yet” she asked. 

 

You shook your head no, you’d been to busy over the last week and he’s was already distracting enough without texting or calling him. “he hasn’t text me either so I guess he’s not interested” you say. Mona had a guilty look on her face, “that’s because I told him to wait, I know you don’t like it when you get calls and stuff when you’re working, so I told him to wait till your home” she told you “but you can text him now your back” she laughed, you didn’t answer filling your face with pancakes. Mona didn’t let up for the rest of the day, she kept bugging you all day to call Dean. In the end, you gave up and sent him a text not really knowing why you hadn’t earlier. Dean was quick to reply asking you for dinner and drinks, you joked saying as long as it’s not on a karaoke bar. 

 

Your first date with Dean was in a little diner on the outside of town, he promised they had the best burgers in the state. You walked into the diner seeing him already sat there, drinking a coffee. He looked up at you lifting his cup a little giving you a wink and a killer smile. Yes, Dean Winchester and his looks will be the death of you. Smiling saying hello as you sat in the booth facing him. The date had been better than you could have planned. Dean was right the food was delicious and after eating you went to the bar for a beer in the beer garden. The whole time he had you laughing with his stories and jokes. The night ended sooner than you hoped when Dean had to go meet his brother who’d just drove from Stanford to see him. Dean walked you home kissing you goodnight acting like a complete gentleman.

 

After that, you had been on a few dates with him. In the 3 short months you’d been the cinema, out for food in different places, even had a karaoke night with Mona and Benny. Since meeting Dean you’d never felt so happy, you didn’t know how to admit it but you loved him, he’d wormed his way into your heart and you were falling for him hard. You found yourself rushing back from jobs to be with him. When you were working you’d speak for hours on loudspeaker as you’d drive from job to job. Dean doing the same with his brother and their job. While Sammy went the bar Dean would be texting y/n. Sam smiled he’d never seen his brother fall for a girl like this before but enjoyed seeing the smile on deans face when you’d text him.  
Tonight Dean wanted to treat you, he’d booked a table in a restaurant close to where your last job was. He and Sam were in the town for work or a wendigo case. When he called you he’d said and found the perfect place. The town was a day drive away but Dean was worth it, you’d never fallen for anyone before not the way you did for Dean.

 

Once you’d finished eating and drank a bottle of wine you both went for a walk, this tiny town was famous for one thing it was its beautiful river and waterfall. The moon and stars gleamed in the sky bouncing patterns of the water. The sounds of the falls created a relaxing and romantic atmosphere. Dean stopped walking turning you to face him, his lips quickly on yours, you’d been making out for a while, Dean’s lips exploring your neck, shoulders, collarbone anywhere you had exposed skin to kiss. You wanted to freeze time this perfect moment you wanted to live in forever. Your happy moment was interrupted by a well known and right now unwanted voice “well isn’t this sweet! Hello darling” Crowley said looking at you as you pushed yourself out of Dean’s arms. You looked at your boss confused “what are you doing here Crowley” you asked slightly nervous. He’d been calling you all night but you chose to ignore him while on your date, Crowley owed you a night off anyway. 

 

“I was looking for you kitten but what do I find. You and Dean Winchester!” he said looking from you to dean, “you know him?” Dean asked his voice sounded weary. “This is my boss,” you say not looking at either man. “you work for Crowley!” he yelled. You looked at him, his eyes full of anger. You didn’t know what to say to him so nodded, “y/n is my best tracker has been for years now” Crowley said in a humored sing-song voice “I must say you’ve truly outdone yourself this time though kitten. I’m impressed! How on earth did you track squirrel here?” Crowley said pointing at Dean. 

 

The look on Dean’s face was something you’d never seen on anyone, hate and hurt all at once. “It’s not what it sounds like,” you say but Dean wasn’t listening, he now had a knife in his hand looking at Crowley. “was this all a trap? Did you only sleep with me to trick me into letting my guard down so you can deliver me to your boss” Dean shouted at you? Trying to tell him he’s got it all wrong you grab his arm, tears rolling down your cheek. Dean acting on instinct pushed you away from him, making you fall, cutting your arm on his knife. Crowley looked at Dean “now that wasn’t nice, y/n I have a job for you to do, go!” he said snapping his fingers before you could stand you felt the air shift around you. The last thing you heard was Crowley telling Dean they needed to talk, as surrounding area started to blur and colors change. When the fog lifted you found yourself in Crowley’s office.

 

Crowley had sent you on a job looking for demons who had betrayed him. They had sided with a Knight of hell who wanted to take Crow’s throne. You spent the whole week trying to call and text Dean. He didn’t answer any of them. You planned to go see him when you’d found Crowley’s demons and set everything straight. Your plan was cut short when you received a message from Dean saying don’t call him again he never wants to see or speak to you. After getting the message you didn’t go home instead you called Crowley asking for the next job, anything to stop you thinking about how broken you felt after getting his message.

 

***

Three weeks went by and Sam could still see the hurt in dean, even if he hid it well with anger. Just like y/n Dean throws himself into hunting, that was until they needed help from an unwanted demon. Sam had told Dean they should call Crowley but dean refused everytime he heard Crowley’s name all he could think was how y/n had played him just so Crowley could find him. The conversation with Crowley after he sent y/n away played in his head, “your a hard man to find” Crowley said amused by the anger radiating from Dean. “what do you want Crowley” Dean said still holding his knife in his hand, “Abaddon, she’s proving to be a bigger problem than originally thought and seeing as she’s a common enemy and you have to admit in the past, we make a good team, I figured we could take her down together” Crowley said. He spent the next half an hour talking Dean unto this would be best for the both of them of the work together. Dean refused still angry over y/n and what Crowley had her do to him, he wasn’t going to work with the demon. No dean was going to find and kill Abaddon on his own. 

 

Dean had walked out of the dungeon covered in blood. He’d captured one of the knight’s followers and used the skills he’d learned in hell to try and get information from the demon. He sighed walking into the war room seeing Sam setting up a summoning spell. “I told you we don’t need him” Dean moaned, Sam rolled his eyes “it’s been almost a month since we started looking for her and we have nothing. I bet Crowley already has leads on her whereabouts if he doesn’t already know” Sam said back, lighting the candles.

 

Crowley appeared surprised not to find himself in a devil’s trap. “Hello boys” he smiled. They didn’t return the smile, Sam sighed telling Crowley they were willing to work with him. Soon enough Crowley told the Winchesters about a weapon enough to kill Abaddon so he and Dean went in search for it, leaving Sam to try and track the knight of hell. 

 

Soon dean came back with the first blade and also the mark of Cain. Dean asked Sam had he found Abaddon, Sam was still as clueless as he was when Dean left with Crowley. “what do you mean you haven’t made any progress? Have you even bothered to look for her since I left?” Dean shouted, clearly being affected by the mark. “Dean I’ve spent every waking minute trying to find her, you know yourself it’s not like we can snap up a tracking spell for her. She kills and is gone before anyone finds the body so what do you want me to do magic up a location” Sam screamed back. 

 

Crowley chuckled, drinking his whiskey while listening to the brothers arguing over how hard it was to find one little demon. “you know if I were you I’d get y/n to find Abaddon. She’s never failed to find anyone she’s looked for before, Heck the reason I offered her the deal of working for me instead of her soul is because she managed to track me down when every angel and demon out there couldn’t” Crowley smirked at Dean. It was the first time Crowley had mentioned her name the entire time the boys agreed to work with him. Dean growled at Crowley “oh, don’t mention that traitor to us” Dean yelled at Crowley.

 

Crowley stood there laughing “so this is the reason the kittens been working so hard lately, you had a lovers tiff” Crowley mocked. Dean stirred at Crowley using every ounce of self-control he had not to hit the demon “you know its not a lovers tiff, not when she only used me so you could find me” he said about to walk out the room. Crowley laughed “you really are stupid squirrel and pig-headed. Y/n was never tracking you for me. I was looking for her she wasn’t answering her phone and like a good little kitten, she always answers. So I went to find her and I found her with you, trust me squirrel it was as much of a surprise to me as I’m guessing it was you and also her. She never actually betrayed you but like I said before if anyone is actually capable of tracking Abaddon it’s her, so should I call her?” Crowley said holding out his phone. Sam nodded but Dean was still possessing everything that had happened and been said since he met y/n on new years eve. Did she really like him or was Crowley playing him again? Dean looked at Crowley asking what deal had she made.

 

You sat in the dinner on the outskirts of Kansas waiting for Crowley to turn up and he was taking his sweet time. You felt odd being back here it was the same dinner you had your first date with Dean in. You sat there drinking your coffee, thinking something about Crowley’s request to meet you here that didn’t feel right. Normally he’d just appear at whatever motel you were in or turn up in the passenger seat of your car, almost giving a heart attack. Your suspicion came true when the bell of the door dinged and Dean Winchester walked in. You sank in your seat not wanting to see him or him to see you but you knew it was inevitable. 

 

You watched as he walked to the counter to make his order. Still trying to hide yourself, you couldn’t take your eyes off him. He smiled at the waitress giving her a flirty wink, one he used to give you. You couldn’t help but feel both jealous and heartbroken watching them especially when she wrote on his receipt, no doubt her number. You didn’t want to see any more you turned to face the window thinking should you just leave and tell Crowley he took too long meet you somewhere else. 

 

Dean walked over to you, your hood up, sank low in your seat looking out the window, clearly hiding from him. “This seat taken?” he said watching you jump at his voice. You didn’t answer him only nodded sad and confused. Dean sat down facing you, no longer sure of what to say to you now. The silence was growing uncomfortable “I’m guessing Crowley’s not coming” you said still not looking at him. Dean, however, was watching you intently still fighting with himself over his thoughts and feelings. He’d never met a girl like her before but how could he trust her knowing she’s Crowley’s lapdog. “no he’s waiting for us at the bunker with my brother, we need you to find someone for us” Dean said trying to keep his tone as numb as possible. 

 

You sighed, of course, this why he was here, they needed your help! Dean didn’t want to talk or try and sort things out. He just wanted your skills. “don’t want to keep them waiting then!” you say, your voice sounded as angry and disappointed as you felt but you didn’t care. If he wasn’t willing to try and let you explain then why should you feel sad over it. He grabbed your wrist before you could move out the booth “Crowley told me about your deal” he said, for the first time he didn’t look at you. 

 

You sat back down in your seat “great which one” you mumble not meaning to say it aloud. “you’ve made more than one” Dean said looking at you confused. Taking a deep breath you start to tell him how you ended up in the situation you’re in now with the king of hell. 

 

“When I was younger it was just me and my brother Nico, our parents died when I was 15, so it was just us Nico worked hard to get custody of me and find us a home. When I was 19 Nico became sick, the doctors had given him days. I begged and prayed for a miracle for someone anyone to help him” you began to tell him. “My prayers were answered just not by God” you laughed.  
“A woman came to me asking what would I do to save him, would I sell my soul. Nico had done everything to look after me growing up so I said yes to the woman and made the deal his life and health to be perfect, I get ten years with him then my soul belongs to hell. True to her word overnight Nico recovered and everything was rosy” you smiled at the memory of your brother. You couldn’t stop the tears from falling so you let them, knowing your story was about to produce more. 

 

“6 months later we had been celebrating, I’d gotten accepted as a bounty hunter in my father’s old company. Walking home a drunk driver mounted the curb, Nico pushed me out the way but the car hit him. Killing him instantly” you had another sip of your now cold coffee to steady your emotions you never told anyone this story before. Your hands shook as you placed the cup back on the table.  
Dean looked at you reaching over he put his hand over yours squeezing it a little, hoping to calm you a little. You smiled at his action but moved your hand ready to finish “so I tracked down the demon I made the deal with and demanded it be cancelled. She told me there was nothing she could do. She didn’t have the power to bring him back and I couldn’t void the deal as she didn’t have the contact anymore. She told me her boss did a demon called Crowley. So I spent a year looking for him, I found him hidden away in some log cabin” you say still proud of yourself. 

 

“Crowley told me I couldn’t change what had happened, that Nico’s death couldn’t be changed but he was willing to offer me another deal. I work for him for the remaining time of my contract and he’d return my soul instead of being dragged to hell I could carry on living. I have a year left” you finished. Dean looked stunned, finally understanding the truth. “I swear I didn’t know you knew Crowley when we met I was never tracking you,” you say hoping he’d believe you now you’d been so honest with him. 

 

“I know,” he said low holding tight onto your hand again. His eyes focused on your hands. He knew you’d made a deal with Crowley in order to get your soul back but he had no idea about the rest of your story. His thumb ran over your knuckles as he looked up in your eyes. You weren’t sure what he was thinking or even what you really thought about this meeting. “so what happens now” you say looking at him with a soft smile. part of you knew he lost his trust in you but you wanted to hope maybe you still have something with Dean even if it was just friendship. Dean sat quietly lost in his own thoughts before giving you a full smile. “we go back to the bunker, find this demon bitch! Then after how about we go to a bar and sing some ACDC and see what happens” he said not wanting to promise anything to your or himself but not wanting to let you go at the same time. You looked up and smirked “I think I’d like that, well who do we need to find,” you say standing up. 

 

As you walk out to the carpark dean starts telling you about Abaddon and what’s been happening with her. His arm went over your shoulder leading you to your car. Without thought, dean kissed your cheek before turning to his car. You waited for him to start his car and drive out ready to follow him to the bunker, he winked as he passed you. Smiling back you couldn’t help but think maybe there is a chance of happiness and a future with Dean Winchester.


End file.
